oh my Dongsaeng
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Chanyeol selalu mengabaikan sehuun yang selalu mencari perhatianya, jika mereka bersaudara kata sayang dan cinta harusnya sudah biasa. Chanyeol & Sehuun, incest...sudah pernah saya post di FP lain.hehehehehe
1. Chapter 1

OH... MY DONGSAENG

Pairing : Chanhun (Chanyeol, Sehuuuuuuun)

Genre : yaoi, incest, romance, humor tralalala

Length : Twoshoot

DEPO LDH

BRAAAAAK, BRUUUUK

"HYUUUUUNG" teriakan seorang namja yang kira-kira tingginya sekitar 180-an tak mampu membuat namja lainya bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. "Hyuuung cepat bangun! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu di bawah" karena tak ada respon akhirnya namja yang sedari tadi berteriak kini mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas tubuh Hyungnya yang masih tidur.

"ughhhhh..." erang Hyungnya kesakitan

"Chanyeol Hyuung..hyuuuuuuung...cepatlah atau kau ingin Sehuun cium dulu?" karena mendengar ancaman yang begitu menggelikan, akhirnya namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu terduduk dengan susah payah karena dongsaenya Oh Sehuun tak mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"jika sekali lagi kau mengancam akan menciumku, maka nyawamu tak akan selamat mulai detik itu juga" ancam Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Sehuun hingga telentang dengan gaya tidak elit, sehingga seragam sekolah yang sudah dipakainya menjadi kusut.

"benarkah Hyuuung? Padahal waktu kecil kau senang sekali menciumku, apalagi di bibir. Ughh...bibirku sudah tak suci lagi" mendengar ejekan dongsaengnya, Chanyeol semakin geram dan melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekat kamar mandi ke arah Sehuun yang masih tidur-tiduran.

"aku paling benci jika kau sudah mengungkit hal itu" geram Chanyeol yang sedikit terderam suara air yang mulai mengucur dari Shower.

"tapi Sehuun senang...LA LALALALAALALALA" ucap Sehuun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Chanyeol.

...

"bisakah kau melepas gandengan tanganmu?" ucap Chanyeol kesal saat dongsaengnya Oh Sehuun mengapit lenganya dengan erat saat perjalanan ke sekolah. Yah...Sehuun memang selalu begitu setiap harinya.

"Sehuun tak mau, Sehuun kan takut menyebrang jalan, jadi harus digandeng. Berhubung Hyung tak mau menggandeng Sehuun, jadi Sehuun yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu. Pintarkan?

"aku paling sebal jika kau sudah menggunakan kata Sehuun untuk menggantikan kalimat aku, pasti ada maunya" gerutu Chanyeol. Sehuun bisa mendengarnya namun telinganya cukup di tulikan "lagi pula sekolah kita kan tak perlu menyebrang, tinggal berjalan lurus dan sampai"

"Sehuun tak mendengar...Sehuun tak mendengar...LALALALALALA" Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tingkah Sehuun yang senang sekali mengucapkan LALALALALA di akhir kalimat.

...

"sepertinya si Sehuun semakin manja padamu?" ucap seseorang yang lebih pendek sedikit dari Chanyeol saat si namja jangkung itu memasuki pintu kelas dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman dongsaengnya.

"kau bisa lihat sendiri kelakuanya" ucap Chanyeol malas-malasan sambil melempar tasnya asal ke bangku

"kurasa di cukup manis" ketika namja berkulit tan itu mengatakan manis, maka secepat yang Chanyeol bisa kepalanya di tolehkan dan menatap tajam pada teman sebangkunya itu

"apa kau gila Kai?"teriak Chanyeol semakin kesal saat pertanyaanya di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala saja "jangan bilang dongsaengku adalah sasaran berikutnya? Aku tak akan merestuimu sampai kapanpun" Kai hanya tergelak menahan tawa.

Alasan Kenapa Chanyeol langsung melarang Kai dengan ekstrim agar tidak mendekati dongsaengnya adalah, Kai adalah seorang playboy. Dan tanpa sadar Chasnyeol sedikit protektif pada namja yang mendekati dongsaengya, apalagi playboy macam Kai.

...

Seorang namja yang tampan dan memiliki kulit seputih susu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan kelas. Sebuah bekal berada di pelukanya, dan dengan riang ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kekanan seperti anak kecil.

Sesaat setelah seorang songsaenim keluar dari dalam kelas, Sehuu langsung memasukkan kepalanya untuk melongok ke dalam. Saat namja bernama Kai itu keluar, ia langsung menyapa Sehuun.

"pasti mencari Chanyeol" ucapnya sok akrab, dan Sehuun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias "OH CHANYEOL...DONGSAENGMU YANG CANTIK SEDANG MENUNGGUMU"Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan malas.

"kau tak perlu berteriak, aku bisa tahu dari jarak 1 km jika Sehuun sudah ada di dekatku" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Kai dan Sehuun.

"benarkah?"Tanya Sehuun dengan wajah cerah ceria

"tentu saja. Baumu yang mirip bayi itu sudah tercium" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah menggenggam jemari Sehuun dan berbalik menatap Kai tajam "dan kau jangan sekali-kali merayu dongsaengku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. Meskipun kau sahabat baikku"

"ahahahahaha" Kai hanya tertawa saat melihat Sehuun dengan senang hati di seret oleh Hyungnya.

...

Kini terlihat sepasang namja yang berstatus sebagai saudara tengah memakan bekal dengan santai di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sesekali Sehuun mencuri pandang ke arah Hyungnya yang tampan.

"kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari bekal yang ada ditangan.

"aku hanya terlampau senang karena Hyung menjagaku dengan " senyuman polos Sehuun berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapanya dari bekal buatan eomma mereka. Di tatapnya Sehuun dengan lembut dan di usap kepalanya sebagai bukti bahwa ia sebenarnya menyayangi Oh Sehuun.

"ada nasi di bibirmu, ternyata Oh Sehuun masih seperti bayi. Makan saja belepotan" bukanya membersihakan sisa nasi tersebut, Sehuun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena di sebut seperti bayi.

"tolong bersihkan bibir Sehuun, Hyuuuuung" Sehuun mendekatkan kepalanya dan entah mengapa ia malah menutup mata. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menghilangkan sisa nadi dari bibir dongsaengnya.

"cepat buka matamu! Apa kau berniat tidur sambil makan?" dengan segera si putih itu membuka matanya dan mencium kilat pipi Chanyeol.

"gommawo Hyuuung" Sehuun tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sekarang sedang diam mematung, karena tak mampu bereaksi terhadap apa yang barusan terjadi. Hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan sekarang giliran Sehuun yang menarik lengan Hyungnya agar segera masuk ke kelas "cepatlah Hyung!...setelah ini aku ada pelajaran matematika dari Choi Songsaenim, jika sedetik saja terlambat maka tamatlah riwayatku"

Segera Chanyeol sadar dari keterpukauanya dan mulai membereskan bekal yang belum habis itu untuk diserahkan pada Dingsaengnya yang membawa bekal kesekolah. cukup mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehuun, karena mereka sama-sama tinggi.

Dengan berat hari Sehuun melepas genggaman tanganya pada Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Si putih itu masih sempat melambai-lambaikan tanganya dengan semangat.

...

Saat bel pulang sekolah, Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Sehuun di pintu gerbang. Meskipun ia terkadang kasar pada dongsaengnya, namun tak jarang Chanyeol terlihat terlalu protektif. Hanya saja ia sedikit tak suka jika orang melihat betapa banyaknya perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Sehuun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol sedang memakaikan jaket pada dongsaengnya. Sedikit geram Chanyeol mulai menatap mereka denga tajam. Setelah cukup dekat Sehuun terlihat berpamitan dengan namja tinggi dan pirang itu, lalu berlari mendekati Hyungnya.

"Hyuuuung..."teriak Sehuun dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di pelukan Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu merasakan sebagian bajunya basah karena sesuatu. Setelah di perhatikan ternyata Sehuun yang menyebabkan semua itu. Entah kenapa bajunya basah kuyub, dan dengan tega ia membaginya pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau basah kuyub?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan dongsaengnya.

"Sehuun tersiram air bekas pel" ucapnya manja. Dan sekali lagi ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol mencegahnya "untung ada ketua osis yang mau meminjamkan jaketnya padaku. lihat!" Sehuun menunjukkan jaket yang lenganya terlalu panjang saat dipakainya.

"siapa yang menyirammu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit curiga

"i-itu...tadi ada seorang yeoja yang dihukum Choi songsaenim saat hendak membuang air sisa mengepel, ia terpeleset dan saat itu aku lewat. Sehuun basah deh" masih saja Chanyeol menatap Sehuun dengan tatpan tidak percaya. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sehuun sedang berbohong, tapi ia tak mau mendesak agar Sehuun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"baiklah ayo pulang!" saat Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehuun, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya

"CHANYEEEEOLL" Chanyeol menoleh dan dahinya mengerenyit. "BERHENTI DISANA OH CHANYEOL" Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena ada namja sok akrab yang tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya.

"kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol enteng

PLETAAAK

"awww...Apppo...kenapa seenaknya menjitak kepalaku? Lagipula aku tak mengenalmu. Jadi jangan sok akrab" namja yang sangat pendek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang kesal pada Chanyeol.

"kau lupa padaku? dasar brengsek..."maki si pendek itu tak tanggung-tanggung "aku Luhan, temanmu ketika masih sekolah dasar dulu" wajah si jangkung itu mendadak sumringah dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari Sehuun dan malah mengangkat namja bernama Luhan tadi.

"ahhh...Xi Luhan yang cengeng itu. Ahahahah apa sekarang kau masih cengeng?" Chanyeol malah asyik sendiri memutar-mutar tubuh Luhan yang amat ringan.

"kyaaa...turunkan aku. Aku sudah tak suka menangis lagi, jadi berhenti menjahiliku OH CHANYEOL" Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa bahagia dan melupakan Sehuun yang sudah memasang muka suntuk dan kedinginan.

"Hyuuung...kapan kita pulang?" rengek Sehuun menghentikan aksi temu kangen Luhan dan Hyungnya "Sehuun kedinginan" lengan Chanyeol di goyang-goyangkan, merengek agar keinginanya di turuti.

"sebentar Oh Sehuun, hyung sedang ingin mengenang masa lalu sebantar dengan Luhan" dan Sehuun diabaikan begitu saja, tanpa diajak untuk ikut berinteraksi dalam lingkaran dua orang itu. Dengan malas Sehuun menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada dihadapanya.

"HATSYYYYIIIIM" dan perhatian dua orang itu teralihkan pada namja yang sedang bersin "eumm...teruskan saja pembicaraan kalian. Anggap saja aku tak ada" karena merasa rishi terus diperhatikan, akhirnya Sehuun mengalihkan pandanganya ke tempat lain.

"sebaiknya nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku harus membawanya pulang" Sehuun sedikit senang saat hyungnya lebih memilih pulang dari pada melanjutkan obralan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?" Tanya Sehuun saat mereka sudah meninggalkan Luhan dan sudah dekat dengan rumah mereka.

"aku tak senang jika kau mendengar pembicaraan kami" jawab Hyungnya santai

"Hyuung jahat, Sehuun sakit hati" saat mengucapkanya, Sehuun melemparkan tas yang ada dipunggunya tepat ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berlari dengan kencang tanpa menghiraukan Hyungnya lagi

...

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang eomma. Namun ia hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, tahu bahwa jika eommanya kesal berarti hal tersebut tak bisa jauh-jauh dari masalah dongsaengnya.

Dengan langkah malas Chanyeol naik ke kamar atas, dimana kamar Sehuun dan kamarnya bersebelahan. Saat gagang pintu itu diputar ternyata terkunci. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan beralih ke kamarnya sendiri dengan tas Sehuun di tanganya.

Dihempaskan tubuh tingginya itu ke atas ranjang, dan tak butuh waktu lama matanya sudah terpejam.

...

Tubuh jangkung itu menggeliat pelan, saat dirasakan pergerakanya terhambat, barulah ia membuka mata dari tidur siangnya. Saat di lihat ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, sedangkan lengan kirinya digunakan oleh seseorang tadi sebagai bantal.

Bau bedak bayi yang menguar sampai ke hidung mancung Chanyeol, membuat ia bisa memastikan siapa yang sedang asyik memeluknya sekarang. Ditatapnya wajah Sehuun yang tengah bergelung nikmat di ketiaknya. Ada sisa air mata yang masih tercetak jelas di wajah pucat miliknya, suhu tubuh yang agak sedikit panas milik Sehuun begitu terasa dan menggelitik tubuh Chanyeol. Di sibaknya dengan lembut poni yang menutupi dahi dongsaengnya, dirasakan sebentar dan benar-benar telat sekali reaksi Chanyeol saat mengetahui Sehuun demam.

"huun...heeei..cepat bangun!"Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sehuun , tapi Sehuun hanya melenguh pelan dan semakin merapatkan kepalanya pada badan Chanyeol. Saat si jangkung itu hendak keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil peralatan kompres, tapi handphone nya berbunyi nyaring, membuat kakinya kembali mencari handphone yang ada di sebelah Sehuun.

"yeobseo...ada apa Lu?" bisa dipastikan jika orang yang meneleponya adalah namja yang memiliki inisial Lu, atau Luhan.

"..."

"baiklah, kita bertemu di café yang dekat dengan pertigaan itu" dengan semangat Chanyeol menutup teleponya dan segera berlari ke bawah.

"eomma...Sehuun demam, tolong rawat dia" ucapnya sambil berlarian kecil mencari handuk yang ada di tempat jemuran.

"memangnya kau terburu-buru mau kemana?" Tanya emmoanya sambil mencari sebuah baskom dan handuk

"aku ada janji dengan teman lama, Sehuun ada di kamarku"

Setelah eommanya mengompres Sehuun, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bau harum sabun yang menyeruak di hidung. Mau tak mau dongsaengnya itu terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Hyuuuung" panggil Sehuun lemah. Sang eomma hanya menatap putranya yang sedang berganti baju "Hyuuung mau kemana?"

"Hyung mau keluar, ada janji dengan Luhan"

"Sehuun ikuuut" Chanyeol dan nyonya Oh langsung menatap Sehuun dengan pandangan _"jangan macam-macam Oh Sehuun"_

"kau di rumah saja, nanti Hyung akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu" bujuk Chanyeol yang tengah asyik menyemprotkan parfum di seluruh badanya.

"Sehuun ingin ikut. Eommmmaaa..." kini Sehuun memasang Puppy eyes agar eommanya memberi ijin agar diperbolehkan untuk ikut dengan Hyungnya yang tampan.

"Oh Chanyeol...tak bisakah kau dirumah saja dan merawat Dongsaengmu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru mengambil handphone miliknya.

"tak bisa eomma, aku sudah janji. Sehuun cepatlah sembuh, Hyung akan membawakan buble tea dan cokelat kesukaanmu" setelah itu Chanyeol menutup pintu diiringi suara langkah kaki yang keras karena menapaki tangga dengan cepat.

"Hyuuung...hiks...Hyuuung...Sehuun ingin ikuuuut" rengekan Sehuun kini sudah berubah menjadi tangisan. Nyonya Oh hanya mengusap lengan putranya dengan sayang dan memasang muka geram saat mengingat putranya yang lebih tua.

...

Sekitar pukul 1 malam Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Matan bulat miliknya hampir keluar saat melihat Sehuun sedang duduk di depan pintu dengan menekuk kedua lututnya dan wajahnya di tenggelamkan disana. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Sehuun dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau tidur di dalam" ucap si jangkung Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Dongsaengnya.

"Hyung sudah pulang" senyum bodoh dan suara lemah menjadi sebuah tamparan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol saat melihat keadaan Dongsaengnya yang semakin memburuk. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh Sehuun untuk di bawanya masuk ke kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat eomma dan appanya ada di ruang tengah.

"mengapa eomma membiarkan Sehuun di luar?"

"pintar sekali kau Oh Chanyeol, menuduh eomma yang tidak-tidak" eommanya sudah kesal sekali saat meliaht putranya yang satu ini pulang "kau kira kami tega membiarkan Sehuun di luar, dari tadi ia menunggumu dan tak mau dibujuk untuk masuk kedalam. Kau malah bersenang senang di luar sana, berilah Dongsaengmu sedikit perhatian! Ia sangat menyayangimu Oh Chanyeol" karena perkataan eommanya yang tebilang cukup keras, mau tak mau Chanyeol tertunduk dan kembali membawa Sehuun ke kamarnya dalam diam.

Sesampainya di kamar. Dengan pelan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sehuun yang semakin lemah. Jemari putih Sehuun terasa amat dingin, membuat perasaan Hyungnya semakin bersalah.

"Hyuuung...jangan tinggalkan Sehuun! Sehuun ingin Hyung disini saja" dalam keadaan mata terpejam si namja pucat itu mengatakanya

"cepatlah sembuh! Hyung rindu dengan nyanyian LALALALALA-mu di setiap akhir kalimat jika sedang senang"

"Se-huun sayang Oh Chanyeol LA-LA-LALALA" dengan nada terputus-putus, Sehuun mengatakan sebuah kalimat dan diakhiri kata LALALALA seperti keinginan Hyungnya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pipi yang selembut bayi itu.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi dari bibir Dongsaengnya, dengan amat pelan Chanyeol merebahkan diri di samping Sehuun dan memeluknya posesif.

"selamat malam Oh Sehuun, SARANGHAE" Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir merah Sehuun. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang saudara

...

SEHUUN Pov

Eummm...kepalaku pusing. Eh...Chanyeol Hyung sedang tidur, wajahnya sungguh tampan, aku iri. Tapi aku juga tak kalah tamapan Hihihi...karena aku paling senang menjahili Hyungku, akhirnya kutelusuri wajahnya mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung dan sampai di bibir merahnya.

Eh...aku teringat sesuatu tentang bibir, benarkah ada yang menciumku semalam? Apa itu Hyung? Apa bibir ini yang menciumku? Atau aku Cuma bermimpi?. Huuuft...mana mungkin Hyung mau menciumku, apalagi di bibir. Lalu siapa yang mengucapkan SARANGHAE padaku? pasti Cuma mimpi...iyah pasti mimpi.

Semalam Hyung pergi berkencan dan membiarkanku dirawat eomma, aku tak senang. Apalagi ia berani meninggalkanku dirumah dan merengek seperti semalam.

"kau jahat Hyung"

"siapa yang kau bilang jahat, hah?" eh...Hyung ternyata sudah bangun. Pabbo...aku tadi tak sadar jika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan keras.

"Hyung sudah bangun? Kenapa diam saja?" aku gugup, takut Chanyeol Hyung semakin membenciku.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Oh Sehuun?" kenapa Hyung masih mendesakku sih? Lebih baik kupalingkan saja wajahku ke arah lain "lihat aku!" ehh...kenapa pipiku ditangkup seperti ini? Apalagi Hyung menatapku dengan intens, apa ia mau menciumku?

"Hyung...apa kau mau menciumku?" kulihat matanya kini hampir keluar, hihihi sungguh lucu. Tiba-tiba tanganya dilepaskan dari pipiku, eummm...aku tak suka. Aku lebih senang jika tanganya memegang pipiku agar lebih hangat.

"apa kau sudah baikan?" jelas sekali kalau ia mengalhkan pembicaraan

"Sehuun masih pusing, Sehuun tak mau sekolah dulu" memang benar kepalaku masih pusing, tapi aku hanya mendramatisisr keadaan dengan merengek.

"baiklah kau tak perlu ke sekolah, nanti Hyung akan bilang ke eomma dan appa"

"gommawo Hyung. Eh...tapi Hyung harus menemani Sehuun disini, jebaaaal"

"Baiklah"

Sehuun Pov end

...

Seharian ini Sehuun ditemani oleh Hyungnya. Apapun yang diinginkan Sehuun pada hari itu semuanya dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol. Keadaan Sehuun mulai membaik, dan kepalanya sudah tak pusing lagi. Hanya saja dari tadi ingusnya terus-terusan ingin keluar, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan tisu.

Saat malam tiba dan Chanyeol belum masuk kedalam kamar, Sehuun menekuk lututnya dilantai, tanganya ditangkupkan dan sikunya menjadi tumpuan di atas ranjang, sedangkan matanya terpejam. Posisi ini mengingatkan kita kalau dia sebenarnya ingin berdoa.

"Tuhaan terimakasih karena memberikan Sehuun keluarga yang lengkap, eomma dan appa yang baik, meskipun appa sering sibuk diluar. Untung saja Tuhan memberi Sehuun, Hyung yang tampan. Meskipun kadang Hyung sering kesal jika Sehuun mulai merengek, itu karena Sehuun tak mau kehilangan Chanyeol Hyung. Kadang Sehuun takut jika Chanyeol Hyung marah, Sehuun takut dibenci. Semoga semakin hari Chanyeol Hyung semakin mencintai Sehuun, seperti Sehuun mencintai Chanyeol Hyung. Amiin"

GREEEB

Seseorang memluk tubuh Sehuun dari belakang, sedangkan Sehuun sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang memeluknya karena matanya masih terpejam.

"Hyung tak pernah membencimu, SARANGHAE Oh Sehuun" barulah Sehuun membuka matanya saat merasa familiar dengan suara bass milik Chanyeol.

"Hyuung..."panggil Sehuun pelan saat merasakan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang miliknya "apa kita boleh melakukan ini? bukankah ini salah?" maka dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan berdiri menjauh dari tempat Sehuun.

"maafkan Hyuung, lupakanlah apa yang tadi aku ucapkan"

BLAAAM

Pintu di tutup dengan kasar, meninggalkan Sehuun dalam keheningan kamar.

"Hyuuung..."rintih Sehuun pelan sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

BERHENTI DITENGAH

Dilanjut chap 2

Horeeee...akhirnya FF CHANHUN pertama saya kelaaar. Huffft...(tumpengan bareng Lee soman)

Akhirnya impian saya bikin ff Chanhun terlaksana. Makasih buat sari pangaribuan, waktu itu kita share ide cerita...eh akhirnya tertarik deh bikin cerita incest.

Saya g maksa buat kalian suka sama pairingnya, tapi jika uda baca jangan lupa di-like sama di ...selanjutnya Kaibaek...Kaibaeik...(lupa...skripsi dulu...skripsi dulu) LALAALALALA


	2. Chapter 2

OH... MY DONGSAENG

Pairing : Chanhun (Chanyeol, Sehuuuuuuun)

Genre : yaoi, incest, romance, humor tralalala

Length : Twoshoot

DEPO LDH

"_Hyung tak pernah membencimu, SARANGHAE Oh Sehuun" barulah Sehuun membuka matanya saat merasa familiar dengan suara bass milik Chanyeol._

"_Hyuung..."panggil Sehuun pelan saat merasakan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang miliknya "apa kita boleh melakukan ini? bukankah ini salah?" maka dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan berdiri menjauh dari tempat Sehuun._

"_maafkan Hyuung, lupakanlah apa yang tadi aku ucapkan" _

_BLAAAM_

_Pintu di tutup dengan kasar, meninggalkan Sehuun dalam keheningan kamar._

"_Hyuuung..."rintih Sehuun pelan sambil melihat ke arah pintu._

_..._

Suasana pagi itu cukup heboh, dimana Sehuun berlari-lari di segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari Hyung yang semalam baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya, Tapi sekarang ia sudah tak ada dimanapun. Eommanya yang melihat kelakuan Sehuun ikut bingung, tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dicari Sehuun.

"Hyuung...Hyuung dimana?" Tanya Si pucat itu panic pada eomma dan appanya di meja makan

"Chanyeol baru saja berangkat, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya tuan Park sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat di rotinya dengan santai.

"ishhh...kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?" namja paling muda di keluarga Oh itu hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal "aku berangkat"

"sarapan dulu Oh Sehuun!" teriak eommanya kencang, padahal ia sudah mengoleskan roti dengan selai kesukaan para putranya yang tampan, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pergi sarapan.

"disekolah saja" entah eommanya mendengar atau idak, yang penting dia sudah memberi penjelasan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehuun berlari menuju sekolah, berharap ditengah jalan ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Hyungnya. Ketika Kristal beningnya menangkap sesosok namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang untuk siswa SMA, wajahnya berubah cerah ceria. Saat kakinya kembali hendak berlari, tiba-tiba gerakanya terhenti. Ada namja lainya yang sedang menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung menggandeng lenganya. Sakit hati, itu yang dirasakan oleh Sehuun sekarang.

Sehuun Pov

Apakah karena namja imut itu Hyung meninggalkanku? Sakit Hyung...disini sakit sekali, kupegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit. Setahuku aku tak memiliki penyakit jantung, eomma dan apaa juga, tapi ini sakit. Sekarang Chanyeol Hyung sudah pergi menuju sekolah tanpa menegok ke belakang, siapa tahu ia mau memeriksa kalau- kalau saja aku berada di belakangnya, tapi tidak. Dengan senyuman lebar ia melangkah bersama namja yang ia panggil Lulu itu.

Nanti saja saat istirahat aku akan mengajaknya ke makan di kantin, hihihihi. Aku kan belum sarapan...fighting Oh Sehuun.

Sehuun Pov end

...

Saat bel istirahat, Sehuun ternyata masih harus tertahan di dalam kelas karena teman-temanya meminta bantuan untuk menghapus papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan spidol oleh Songsaenim. Niatnya untuk cepat-cepat mengajak Hyungnya makan siang bersama pupus sudah, tapi namja pucat itu masih berharap jika Hyungnya belum pergi ke kantin.

Kaki panjang miliknya di kerahkan sekuat tenaga untuk berlari menuju kelas Chanyeol, tapi disana tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ditemuinya malah namja playboy bernama Kim Jongin.

"Chanyeol tak ada disini, dia tadi pergi dengan namja pendek" Sahut Kai saat melihat Sehuun kebingungan mencari namja yang pastinya adalah Chanyeol.

"kau tahu mereka pergi kemana?"

"mungkin di taman belakang, tadi si pendek itu membawa kotak bekal" tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau kalimat apapun, Sehuun langsung melarikan dirinya ke tempat yang disebut.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan nafas terputus-putus, Sehuun langsung menghampiri Hyungnya yang masih asyik bercanda dengan namja bernama Luhan. Si pucat itu mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu baru ia mendekati Hyungnya.

"Hyung ayo kita makan siang! Sehuun lapar" Chanyeol menoleh dan memasang wajah datar, tak ada senyuman bahkan raut wajah kesal.

"aku sudah makan, kau makanlah sendiri!" berbalik dan kembali menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"tapi Sehuun belum, Hyuuuuung..." lengan Chanyeol ditarik dan digoyang-goyangkan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada eommanya "tadi pagi Sehuun tak sarapan karena mengejar Hyung meninggalkanku"

"ini kuberi uang, kau makanlah di kantin! aku sedang sibuk" Sehuun berhenti menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol dan menatap dua namja yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang dengan tatapan nanar.

"Sehuun hanya ingin ditemani, apa itu juga tak boleh?" dengan kepala menunduk dan langakh kaki pendek, Sehuun menjauh dari Hyung dan teman lamanya itu. Air matanya sudah hampir berjatuhan tapi ia tahan dengan sekuat yang ia bisa.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sehuun yang tadinya patah semangat kini sudah menunjukkan wajah ceria meskipun hatinya masih sedikit sesak jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia sedang menunggu Hyungnya yang belum keluar dari kelas karena songsaenim belum mengucapkan salam penutup. Dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas Sehuun menunggu sambil sesekali melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Raut wajah Park Songsaenim sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehuun yang berdiri di depan pintu, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja. Seisi kelas seakan tumpah ruah ke luar saat songsaenim sudah pergi dari kelas mereka. Sehuun memperhatikan dengan seksama keberadaan Hyungnya, saat matanya menangkap dimana posisi namja jangkung itu, Sehuun langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Hyuung..." Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh ke arah sumber suara, saat posisi mereka sudah dekat, Sehuun langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Hyuung ayo kita pulang, Sehuun ingin mengajak ke kedai bubble tea" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Sehuun dan memasukkan kedua lenganya ke dalam saku celana.

"aku sudah ada janji dengan Lulu, kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Atau kau mau ditemani Kai?" Sehuun dan Kai memasang tampang sama, sama-sama tak percaya dengan omongan Chanyeol. Ini bukan gaya Chanyeol yang dengan mudah mengizinkan Sehuun pergi berdua dengan orang lain, apalagi namja seperti Kai. Tapi ini?

"tapi Sehuun ingin dengan Chanyeol hyung...Sehuun lapar belum makan seharian. Ayooolah Hyuuung" Sehuun terus saja merengek dan semakin membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"kubilang tak bisa ya tak bisa Oh Sehuun, apa kau tak mengerti ucapanku? Kau itu sudah besar kenapa selalu manja padaku? hah?" Sehuun berjingkat mundur kebelakang dengan perlahan dan mata berair. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika yang membentaknya barusan adalah Hyung yang amat disayanginya.

"eummm...hiks...baiklah Hyung, padahal Sehuun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol Hyung...hiks...Sehuun berjanji...hiks...tak akan mengganggu Hyung lagi...hiks" Sehuun berbalik dengan salah satu lengan yang mengusap air matanya. Dua orang namja sedang memperhatikan kepergianya.

"sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?" Tanya Kai pelan, tapi mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata "aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sehuun, tapi yang kulihat barusan itu bukan Oh Chanyeol yang biasanya. Aku tak tahu kalian ada masalah apa, tapi kuharap kau tidak berkata kasar ke pada Dongsaengmu sendiri seperti tadi, pasti ia sangat sedih" setelah mengatakan beberapa kata yang teramat bijak, Kai pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertegun.

Sebenarnya hari ini Chanyeol tak punya janji dengan siapapun, ia hanya mengarang. Dia sedang malas berdekatan dengan Sehuun setelah kejadian semalam, takut jika perasaanya kembali tak terkontrol.

...

Di malam hari yang sedikit tenang, terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa. Merka Oh Sehuun dan appanya, tuan Oh. Sehuun menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang appa yang sedang asyik menonton TV di sofa. Sedangkan eommanya entah pergi kemana.

"appa...!"panggil Sehuun manja. Apanya tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar kaca, hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "apa Sehuun dan Chanyeol hyung saudara kandung?" pertanyaan Sehuun membuat appanya segera mematikan TV dan menatap putranya yang masih sangat manja.

"kenap kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja kalian saudara kandung" appanya tiba-tiba menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"lalu kenapa Hyung tak suka jika Sehuun mulai dekat-dekat denganya? Jadi Sehuun pikir salah satu diantara kita ada anak pungut, mungkin Sehuun"

TUUUK

"apppaaaa...sakiiiit, kenapa Sehuun di pukul?" jerit Sehuun sambil mengusap dahinya yang diketuk oleh jari tengah sang appa.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron Oh Sehuun. tak ada anak pungut di keluarga ini, apa kau tak lihat jika kulit putihmu itu sama dengan eomma, kalian juga sama-sama tinggi seperti appa, suara Hyungmu berat seperti appa, sedangkan suaramu kencang melengking seperti eomma. Butuh bukti apa lagi?" semua hal fisik yang dijelaskan appanya membuat Sehuun sedikit terhibur.

"lalu, mengapa Hyung benci sekali kalau Sehuun mulai manja?"

"Hyungmu mungkin sedang dalam keadaan jenuh, ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan kau selalu saja mengganggu Chanyeol, mungkin ia hanya kesal sebentar dan nanti baik lagi seperti biasa"

"jika kau tak percaya bahwa kalian bersaudara lihatlah album ini!" tiba-tiba eommanya ikut bergabung dan membawa beberapa album keluarga.

Halaman pertama dibuka, disana ada foto Chanyeol dan Sehuun saat baru lahir. Hidung mancung mereka sudah jelas terlihat. Di halaman kedua, ada foto Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Sehuun kecil, Chanyeol memasang wajah kaku dan ketakutan, sedangkan Sehuun menangis sambil menghadap ke kamera., foto itu di ambil saat Chanyeol berumur 2 tahun dan Sehuun baru satu tahun. Foto ketiga letaknya disebuah taman, Chanyeol membawa sekop pasir dan Sehuun menangis sambil memeluk ember.

"kenapa fotoku selalu menangis?" ucap Sehuun kesal sambil memproutkan bibirnya

"kami tak tahu, kau dulu sering sekali menangis dan Chanyeol akan ikut menangis jika kau terlalu lama menangisi sesuatu" ucap appanya santai sambil ikut membalik halaman

Di halaman berikutnya ada foto saat Sehuun pertama kali masuk sekolah. Ternyata sebelum berangkat eommanya memaksa agar Chanyeol dan Sehuun berfoto di depan pintu, Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Sehuun tapi Sehuun malah menatap Chanyeol bukanya menatap kamera.

Tak terasa 3 album foto sudah Sehuun lihat, hatinya sedikit lega saat melihat kedekatanya dengan Chanyeol. Matanya sudah mengantuk dan hendak bersiap melangkah ke kamar.

"bukanya kau besok harus ke Jeju? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanya tuan Oh merangkul bahu putranya dan ikut menaiki tangga.

"sudah appa..." suara mereka mulai samar-samar terdengar oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dapur lantai satu. Semua percakapan Sehuun, eomma, dan appanya tak sengaja ia dengarkan saat mengambil air di kulkas.

"selalu saja masalah sekolah, benar-benar masalah yang tidak penting..."hal yang di dengar Chanyeol hanya setengah-setengah dan terpotong di beberapa bagian "...sudah saatnya kau belajar hidup jauh dari rumah, agar tak selalu manja pada Hyungmu"

"appa...Sehuun tidak akan lama, tapi Sehuun pasti akan rindu rumah" dan dengan suara pintu ditutup otomatis membuat Chanyeoltak bisa mendengar percakapan apapun lagi.

"untuk apa kau bersembunyi disana Oh Chanyeol? Kenapa tak bergabung dengan kami?" suara sang eomma membuat Chanyeol kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan agar bertatapan dengan eommanya.

"ah...aku hanya haus...dan tak sengaja mendengar semuanya"

"lalu kenapa kau tak ikut bergabung"

"untuk apa? Seprti anak kecil saja bermanja-manja pada eomma dan appa seperti Sehuun"

TUUUK

"rasakan Oh Chanyeol!" teriak eommanya geram setelah memukul kepala putranya dengan telapak tangan karena kesal mendegar ucapan Chanyeol. "aishhhh...apa kau tak tahu kalau Sehuun amat menyayangimu hingga mengira dirinya anak pungut karena kau selalu jahat padanya? Dulu saja kau amat memperhatikan Sehuun dan berkelahi jika ada yang mengganggunya, tapi sekarang kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"eomma tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. eomma lebih suka mana? Aku membenci Sehuun atau aku mencintainya?"

"tentu saja lebih suka jika kau mencintainya. Pabbo.."Chanyeol tahu bahwa cinta yang dimaksud eommanya sangat berbeda dengan cinta yang dirasakanya terhadap Sehuun.

"eomma tak akan mengerti" Chanyeol pergi dan meninggalkan eommanya sendirian di dapur.

...

Mata Chanyeol terus saja mengedar di seluruh ruangan, ada sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh Nampak bingung memperhatikan putranya yang tampan.

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan di minggu pagi yang cukup cerah, namun ada satu hal yang ganjil, disana tak ada suara manja namja paling muda di keluarga Oh. Dan yang sedari tadi di cari Chanyeol adalah Sehuun, bau bedak bayinya tak tercium dimanapun.

"apa kau mecari Sehuun?" Tanya eommanya santai. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab "aishhhh...eomma kan sudah bilang, berbaik hatilah dengan dongsaengmu yang satu itu, sekarang dia pergi ke jeju. Mungkin untuk menghindarimu" mata bulat Chanyeol hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Perasaan bersalah merayapi hatinya ketika mengingat betapa jahat dirinya pada Sehuun.

"sudah saatnya dia tak bermanja-manja padamu Oh Chanyeol" sahut tuan Oh "mungkin dengan kepergianya ke Jeju ia bisa sedikit lebih mandiri" benar-benar kompak sekali nyonya Oh tuan Oh untuk mendramatisir keadaan. Mereka tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah sangat was-was jika Sehuun pergi ke Jeju karena ingin menjauh darinya.

"aku selesai" ucap Chanyeol malas, padahal ia belum menyentuh sarapanya.

"tunggu!" teriak Tuan Oh "kau jaga rumah dengan baik, aku dan eommamu akan pergi ke Jeju" sekarang Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap bingung pada kedua orang tuanya.

"untuk apa ke Jeju?"

"untuk mengurus beberapa hal penting, mungkin eomma ingin mengunjungi Sehuun. anak itu pasti rindu pada kita karena tak pernah jauh dari rumah" Chanyeol hendak menyuarkan pendapatnya, namun "kau tetap dirumah dan jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh"

Chanyeol tak berkutik dengan perintah eommanya, selalu begitu. Meskipun terkadang nyonya Oh terlihat sering sekali memarahi Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya ia membagi rasa sayangnya sama besar terhadap kedua putranya yang tampan. Nyonya Oh sering naik darah karena Chanyeol kerap kali mengabaikan Sehuun, para orang tua jelas tahu bagaimana keinginan seorang dongsaeng untuk ingin selalu dekat dengan saudaranya.

...

Chanyeol berjalan malas-malasan, entahlah kemana kakinya melangkah ia sendiri tak tahu. Sampai matanya menangkap dua orang namja yang sedang beradu mulut. Karena merasa kenal dua orang tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol mendekat.

"ini semua salahmu" teriak namja yang cukup pendek tapi imut

"salahmu" kini namja lainya yang berkulit tan membalas

"heeei...apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" teriak Chanyeol yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian dan tanpa sengaja menghentikan pertengkaran dua namja tadi.

"Chanyeool" teriak namja yang tadinya bertengkar secara bersamaan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Membuat keributan di tempat umum, mau menjadi pusat perhatian eooooh?"

"namja ini yang memulainya, aishhhh...lupakan saja hal bodoh tadi. ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Kai menarik Chanyeol.

"kau tak ikut Lu?" tawar Chanyeol, Jongin berdecak kesal.

"tentu saja"

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di dalam café yang nyaman. Ketiganya terdiam, sama-sama malas memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa suasananya begini? Aku tak suka " decak Luhan kesal "sebenarnya kau mau kemana Chanyeol-ahh?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi melamun mulai memperhatikan namja yang menanyainya.

"ahhh...hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah" jawabnya asal

"kau pasti kesepian karena tak ada Sehuun" ucap Kai sambil menyeringai "padahal Dongsaengmu itu sangat imut, tapi kau sia-sia kan" Chanyeol menghadiahi Kai dengan dead glare, namun yang di hadiahi hanya memasang senyum tak jelas.

"Sehuun? namja yang imut dan manja itu? Dia sangat tampan. Memangnya kau sedang marahan denganya" sahut Lulu masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Yaaaa...kenapa kalian bersekongkol menyudutkanku?" Luhan dan Kai yang dibilang bersekongkol hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan jijik "aissshhhh...aku pulang saja" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke pintu, namun belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, ia sudah berbalik lagi menatap dua temanya "kalian yang membayar"

"dari dulu tak pernah berubah, selalu seenaknya" gerutu Luhan

"dari dulu? Memangnya sudah lama kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Dan pembicaraan mereka bejalan lancar, tak secanggung tadi. sedangkan hal yang mereka bahas adalah bagaimana karakter Chanyeol dari dulu hingga sekarang, sungguh terlihat seperti teman akrab.

...

Chanyeol malas..sangat malas sekali hari ini. Dari tadi ia hanya bergulung-gulung tak jelas di depan TV, pikiranya kemana-mana.

Chanyeol Pov

Aku bisa gila tuhaaaaan, mengapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Aku tak tahan. Apa kau mau menghukumku sekarang? Aishh...ini pasti karma karena sering menuruh Sehuun untuk jauh-jauh dariku. Saat sepi begini aku malah merindukan suaranya yang melengking sambil menyanyi LALALALALALALA. Manusia memang begitu, setelah ditinggalkan barulah mereka sadar, bahwa orang yang berada di sampingnya amat berharga,yah salah satunya aku juga sebagai korban penyesalan.

Eomma dan appa juga, kurasa mereka sengaja meninggalkanku dan pergi ke Jeju berdua. Tapi aku belum tahu tujuan mereka ke Jeju, lalu Sehuun juga. Dari percakapanya dengan appa yang lamat-lamat terdengar aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sehuun pergi ke Jeju untuk sekolah, tapi apa dia mau pindah sekolah untuk menghindariku? Aku benar-benar keterlaluan kalau begitu.

Aishh...tapi apa dia tak mau sekedar berpamitan padaku jika akan pergi jauh, bahkan aku tak tahu kapan ia kembali. Tuhan maafkan aku, jika Sehuun kembali dalam waktu cepat maka aku akan jujur pada perasaanku dan tak akan menutupi apapun darinya.

Chanyeol Pov End

...

Sudah 3 hari Chanyeol hampir hidup menderita, makan tidak teratur, tak ada yang menemaninya di rumah, bahkan saat disekolah ia diabaikan oleh Kai dan Luhan yang sudah sangat akrab menjalin hubungan pertemanan.

Kegiatanya saat pulang sekolah hanya tidur-tiduran di kamar hingga perutnya lapar, kemudian keluar mencari makan di restoran terdekat.

Seperti saat ini, kepalanya berada di lantai sedangkan kakinya berada diatas ranjan, Entah posisi apa itu. Sampai suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol segera berlari mendekati jendela untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang.

Matanya membulat merah, jemarinya dikepalkan hingga memutih saat melihat namja yang ditungguinya sampai seperti orang gila kini datang dengan namja lain. Ia ingin sekali berlari dan memukul ketua osis sok tampan itu, berani sekali ia mendekati Sehuun hingga mengantar sampai rumah. Mobil merah milik Kris sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Oh, namun Chanyeol tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

"EOMMA...APPPA...KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MENJEMPUTKU DISEKOLAH?" teriak Sehuun dirumahnya yang kelewat luas "kenapa taka da yang menyambutku sih?" gerutu Sehuun sambil menyeret satu koper dengan susah payah.

Karena merasa tak ada tanda kehidupan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membasahi tenggoroanya dengan air dingin. Baru saja Sehuun ingin membuka pintu kulkas, tapi tanganya ditahan oleh sebuah kemari lain dan pinggangnya di peluk dengan erat.

"dari mana saja kau?" suara bass dan bau tubuh Chanyeol sudah sangat familiar bagi indra penciuman Sehuun, sehingga ia tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat namja yang sedang memeluknya. "kenapa kau tak berpamitan padaku?kenapa tak memberi kabar? Kau kira apa gunanya handphone? kau hampir membuatku gila Oh Sehuun" setelah teriakan penuh nada emosi, suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan bergerak sedikitpun.

"kukira kau tak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat" Sehuun memutar tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka saling menatap.

"Hyuuung.." Chanyeol hanya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehuun, tanganya memeluk erat tubuh namja dengan bau bayi yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya "aku kan hanya pergi ke Jeju 3 hari, ada karya wisata untuk siswa kelas satu" ucapan Sehuun yang polos membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehuun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"jadi kau tak akan pindah ke Jeju?" Tanya Chanyeol

"untuk apa aku pindah ke Jeju? Mana bisa aku jauh dari eomma, appa dan Hyu-...rumah" kalimat Hyung yang akan dilontarkan Sehuun tergantikan dengan kata rumah, ia masih takut jika Hyungnya marah karena sifat manjanya tak kunjung hilang.

"kukira kau menghindariku"

"bukanya Hyung yang menghindariku?"

"lalu percakapanmu dengan appa saat menaiki tangga? Aishhh..kenapa Appa berkata seolah-olah kau akan pergi jauh" Sehuun terdiam sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang dibicarakanya dengan sang appa.

"mungkin Hyung salah dengar" ucapnya enteng "coba ku ulangi percakapan waktu itu"

FLASHBACK

"_bukanya kau besok harus ke Jeju? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanya tuan Oh merangkul bahu putranya dan ikut menaiki tangga._

"_sudah appa. lagi pula hanya karya wisata 3 hari, tak butuh barang banyak" _

"_selalu saja masalah sekolah, benar-benar masalah yang tidak penting bagi siswa kelas satu melakukan karya wisata sejauh itu. yah..hitung-hitung agar kau sedikit mandiri, sudah saatnya kau belajar hidup jauh dari rumah, agar tak selalu manja pada Hyungmu"_

"_appa...Sehuun tidak akan lama, tapi Sehuun pasti akan rindu rumah"_

Flashback end

"jadi? Aku tertipu mentah-mentah dengan perkataan eomma dan appa?" Sehuun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu "lalu untuk apa mereka pergi ke Jeju segala? Kukira untuk mempersiapkan kepindahanmu, tenyata...ARRRRGH"

"aku malah tak tahu jika eomma dan appa di Jeju" ucapnya polos sambil memiringkan kepala

"sudahlah lupakan! Lalu kenapa kau tadi bisa pulang dengan namja pirang sok bule itu?"

"yaa...Hyung jangan menyudutkanku! Siapa suruh tak ada yang menjemputku di sekolah. Namja pirang, sok bule yang kau bicarakan itu dengan baik hati menawarkan diri megantarku. Selama di Jeju juga ia terus menjagaku"

BRAAAAK

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehuun hingga punggunya menubruk kulkas, mata mereka saling bertemu. Yang satu penuh dengan amarah, sedangkan yang lain penuh dengan ketakutan , dan sebisa mungkin mata itu ingin menghindar untuk mengalihkan perhatianya ke tempat lain.

TUUUUK

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menaruk kepalanya di pundak Sehuun, dihirupnya wangi bayi yang tercium dari leher putih dongsaengnya, dan di eratkan pelukanya di pinggang ramping milik Oh Sehuun.

"SARANGHAE...SARANGHAE...SARANGHAE..."ucap Chanyeol lirih tapi penuh dengan perasaan "kumohon jangan pergi tanpa pamit padaku! jangan menjauh! Jangan menghindar! Dan jangan dekat yeoja atau namja lain selain aku"

"bu-bukankah Hyung menuruhku agar tak terlalu manja padamu? Kenapa seka-"

"turuti saja keinginanku jika kau memang mencintaiku!" geram Chanyeol, tapi ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, membuat Sehuun sedikit sesak "bahkan kau tak lagi menggunakan kata _Sehuun_ untuk menggantikan kalimat _Aku. _Keman Oh Sehuun-ku yang manja?"

"Hyuuung...aku juga mencintaimu, ta-tapi hal semacam ini-"

"cukup dengan kau mencintaiku juga, maka Hyung akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun"

"Hyuuung...hiks...Sehuun bingung" Sehuun mulai terisak dan mulai membalas pelukan Hyungnya "Sehuun saaaaaaangat mencintai Chanyeol Hyung...hiks... tapi Sehuun takut jika semua orang menentang...hiks... hubungan kita, Sehuun harus bagaimana...hiks"

"ucapkan SARANGHAE! Maka Hyung akan menjadi apapun yang Sehuun inginkan"

"SARANGHAE HYUNG...hiks...SARANGHAE...SARANGHAE..." dan mereka saling terisak di depan kulkas dan di tempat yang amat sangat tidak romantis.

...

Jam besar di ruang tengah keluarga Oh menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dua orang namja sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa, tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa mereka lakukan

"Hyuung...! kapan eomma dan appa pulang?"Tanya Sehuun yang meletakkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol

"Hyung tak tahu, memangnya kenapa" Chanyeol berbalik memberikan pertanyaan, sedangkan salah satu tanganya sedang asyik memainkan poni Oh Sehuun.

"Sehuun rindu pada mereka. Sehuun kira ketika pulang aka nada perayaan heboh, tenyata di rumah hanya ada Hyung...membosankan"

"ohhhh...jadi kau tak suka jika yang ada di rumah itu aku? Lagipula, apa kau tak merindukan Hyungmu yang tampan?"

"ughh...padahal Sehuun di Jeju sudah belajar untuk tidak manja pada Hyung, tapi sekarang rencana Sehuun gagal"

"ahahahahahah" Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya.

CEKLEEEK

"waaah...apa kalian sudah berbaikan" Tanya sebuah suara seorang yeoja. Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehuun melihat ke arah pintu, disana ada appa dan eomma merka dengan 2 kopor besar.

"ehhhh" ucap putra dari keluarga Oh dengan serempak. Sehuun yang sadar dengan kedatangan orang tuanya, segera bangkit dari posisi tiduran. Namun saat hendak melangkah lenganya sudah ditarik Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berdekatan

"rahasiakan hubungan kita dari eomma dan appa! Biar jadi rahasia kecil kita berdua" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Sehuun.

"arassso" dan Sehuun mengecup pipi Chanyeol di depan mata orang tua mereka "selamat datang di rumah...LALALALAALALALA" teriak Sehuun menghambur kepelukan eomma dan appanya.

Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh tak menaruh curiga pada keakraban kuda putranya, bukankah ini hal yang baik? Mengingat bahwa sebelumnya Chanyeol selalu kesal jika di dekati oleh Sehuun.

JADI RAHASIAKAN INI DARI TUAN OH DAN NYONYA OH...yaaaaa?

TAMAT

Pura-pura g denger...pura pura g denger jika ada yang protes sama endingnya...LALALALALALALA

Pokoknya yah begitulah ide yang ada di otak saya, jika ada gangguan kejiwaan pada readers setelah membaca part akhir ini, tolong hubungi Chanyeol dan sehuun ...

Makasih buat

_**mitatitu, destyrahmasari, , chanbaek0592, MochiahrraELF, Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak, LevesqueXavier, Guest vindi, Michelle Jung, zhehoons, evilfish1503, pinoya**_


End file.
